


Of Dragons and their Powers (and Some Other things too)

by ch_errywrites



Series: All Things Between Dragons and Cat Eyes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dragons, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, POV Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Alec and Magnus discover some new things about Maalik, solve one of his problems and Alec asks the dragon an important question.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: All Things Between Dragons and Cat Eyes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Of Dragons and their Powers (and Some Other things too)

**Author's Note:**

> Aha,
> 
> Hello. Long time.
> 
> So, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this series and since I've posted anything really, but before this whole quarantine thing went down I literally had no time to do any writing. I have so many unfinished fics guys, oml.
> 
> But, right now I have plenty of time to catch up on a lot of things and one of them is writing.
> 
> Seriously I've been itching to write a bunch lately and I finally finished this for yall!
> 
> It's not anything fancy, I'm not gonna lie, I barely even edited it but it's a cute little fic that gives you a little bit more information on Maalik and just exactly what hes capable of doing before we get into the heavy plot that I have planned.
> 
> Yes,
> 
> I have a plan, mhwahaha.
> 
> Jkjk,,, kinda.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and look out for more fics and updates, they're coming people!

Alec had learned quickly after their run in with the Ghouls that keeping Maalik on his smaller side would be hard. It had seemed that Magnus getting injured in the middle of the fight had pulled a trigger in the dragon, one that nobody could figure out how to turn off.

It was fine at first.

Most of the time Magnus was always with Maalik, they were constantly by each other's sides and when the dragon had literally blown up into huge proportions Magnus was there to either glamour him or help him return to his smaller size. But even that had taken a little bit of work on the warlocks side.

Now, don't get them all wrong. Magnus and Alec had agreed easily that having a huge dragon in the middle of a battle was rather useful and when not needed it was okay for Maalik to hang out in his bigger form every once and awhile. It was not however, when Maalik was in the loft and suddenly breaking down the walls and doors of the apartment plus some of Magnus' beloved decorations. Since they had jobs and were both quite busy it was important that they helped Maalik flip the switch when it was only either wanted or needed.

This  _ problem _ however had resulted in the three of them spending a lot more time together, thus meaning Maalik began to grow more on Alec and Maalik beginning to actually enjoy having Alec in his presence. Magnus simply just loved spending time with both of them.

It was a long process.

They spent several days going through every book they could find that contained even the smallest bit of information on dragons, but they never could succeed in finding out anything about Maaliks specific breed. There were a few things here and there that could be useful information in the future but nothing about changing size.

After that they decided that perhaps simply attempting to teach the dragon would help. Maalik was capable of understanding their language and could speak to Magnus through their minds.

Magnus was quickly found frustrated when despite attempting to use basic forms of control like he held on his magic, that it didn't seem to help with the spontaneous transformations. Maalil could now turn big whenever he pleases and could easily turn small again but it would still sometimes happen out of the blue. And Magnus' favorite vases could only take so much.

"It's times like this that I wish Ragnor was still around."

They were laying in the middle of the open field, staring up at the clear blue sky as their dragon child happily soared through the air, weaving through trees here and there. Magnus had been silent for a while when his sudden words caught Alec off guard. He would forever regret not being there for Magnus when he'd lost his closest friend.

Magnus sighed, "Don't get me wrong-" the warlock rolled onto his side, prompting Alec to do the same so he could look at him as he spoke. "I wish he was here everyday but more so when I have a problem I can't seem to find a solution to. He'd either know exactly what to do or exactly where to find the information."

Alec didn't know how to respond, didn't think there was even really a good way to respond when Ragnor was brought up. Sorry definitely didn't cut it. So all he did in response was reach for Magnus' hand, tangling their fingers together.

After that Alec made a formal request for all of Ragnors recovered belongings to be returned to Magnus. Surprisingly, the Clave approved of within a week and he was able to give Magnus the stuff the clave confiscated all those months ago. There was one book that gave them a little more information on dragons but not a lot and it didn't stop Magnus for being thankful.

After a few days of trial and error and more broken pots, Magnus had decided that he would just create a spell that would keep the spontaneous transformations at bay and would only allow Maalik to transform if he wished for it.

The week ended with the three of them piled on the couch, Magnus laying ontop of Alec, his head tucked under Alec's chin and Maalik peacefully curled up on the warlocks back.

It was after those long few weeks that Magnus decided he would write a book about Maalik in case of future events that might result in another showing up.

Occasionally he would let Alec read through what he had recorded, which the shadowhunter loved doing. First of all it was simply fascinating learning some of the things the warlock already knew and had discovered and it always made Alec smile seeing the little notes that Magnus would write to himself during his research. Sometimes Alec liked to read Magnus' spell books just for the cute little comments made on the sides by Magnus.

_ Maaliks breed of dragon is not specified in any of the books that I  _ **_(and my dearest Alexander)_ ** _ have read, most of the information simply holds pictures and descriptions that allow the reader to recognize what dragon is being specified. Personally I think the simplest term would be an Edomite Dragon, seeing as Maalik is a dragon that only comes from edom and no other realm of hell. _

_ So far I have been able to gather that Maalik is immortal. He is currently at a young age  _ **_(though let's be real, age is just a number)_ ** _ maybe even less than a century. The oldest record of this breed of dragon is 1,389 years old, date of death being the late 1600s. There are few recorded sightings of this dragon. _

_ Maalik is able to transform from a smaller size to a much much bigger size. It quickly came to my attention that it's mainly involuntary and the first transformation is usually held when the one bonded to the dragon is in significant danger. So far with some training and a spell Maalik is now able to do it whenever he pleases. Though a few mishaps have indeed happened.  _ **_(Seriously, I lost a very old ming vase to one of those mishaps.)_ **

_ It is of my knowledge that Edomite dragons become easily attached to one person  _ **_(sometimes even two in Maaliks case, but he'll never admit to that)_ ** _ usually after their life is saved by that person. Sometimes there is simply an emotional connection that requires no saving. _

Alec desperately hoped that Magnus would record some of the time that they had spent in Edom, but he wouldn't necessarily blame the warlock if he chose not to.

After they solved the problem of Maaliks random transformations, which were still very useful especially during their last mission. Alec can still hear Jace complaining about wanting his own dragon because it made taking down the forsaken so much easier. Alec could agree, Maalik had taken down at least five of them and it was so much easier when you have a giant dragon to watch everyone's backs.

One of the quirks that Magnus absolutely adored about Maalik was that the dragon had the ability to change it's own eye color which had resulted in the two of them looking way too adorable with matching cat eyes. Seriously it was so sweet that Alec was sure his blood pressure was suffering.

It also didn't help that Maalik had begun to remind Alec just how much he wanted to marry and have babies with Magnus. Magnus sorta treated the dragon like a baby sometimes, whether it be rocking him in his arms or singing lullabies to help the dragon sleep. Sometimes Alec had to leave the room to stop himself from blurting out the words "marry me" to Magnus.

One day, in the midst of playing fetch with his arrows, they discovered that Maalik could not only breathe fire, but he spit ice too.

They had been in the field, Magnus running with the dragon in his panther form, the two of them weaving through the trees, when Alec had shot an arrow at one of his targets only to be surprised when it stopped a few feet anyway from the tree, as frozen as an icicle. To be honest, Maalik looked just as shocked as him and Magnus. That led to Alec and Magnus attempting to see what other abilities the dragon had.

It was completely by accident when they found out that there was venom in the dragons claws after Alec accidentally got nicked by one. Alec was almost convinced it might have been slightly on purpose.

They already knew of the healing traits in the saliva but learning that Maalik could send soothing emotions to someone was new.

That was discovered after Alec had come home after a long night patrol to Maalik sunbathing on the balcony and Magnus relaxing on the couch with the tv playing as background noise.

Alec groaned pitifully as he slowly shed his ichor covered weapons and shoes, humming when Magnus also automatically snapped him into a clean pair of sweatpants before he practically flopped onto the warlock. As if he was used to it by now, Magnus only shifted with him so that he landed comfortably squeezed in between the couch and his boyfriend.

Magnus' hands went to his hair, while his own slid under the warlocks shirt, feeling his smooth skin and warmth.

"That bad, huh?" Magnus asked, fingers soothingly running through the mess on top of his head.

Alec groaned a little more, burying his face into Magnus' neck as he responded, "It actually wasn't that bad, just very tiring." He said.

He could feel Magnus' smile against his cheek, the warlocks warmth and comforting smell making his relax.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's not too late in the morning, you could get a few hours of sleep so it doesn't ruin your schedule too much."

Alec never did night patrols anymore, especially after becoming head of the institute, but one of the new recruits was hit with a nasty sickness and couldn't cover his shift. There was also nobody available to do it, so Alec just decided to take one for the team. Now, he deeply regretted it seeing as he had to get up early the next morning for a meeting. He couldn't sleep all day or else he wouldn't sleep that night and would be exhausted in the morning.

_ Never again,  _ he thought.  _ I'll just make Izzy cover it next time, she's a night owl. _

"Will you take a nap with me?" He mumbled from his hiding spot.

He felt more than he heard Magnus' laugh in response and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared even if he tried. "I certainly wouldn't be opposed to taking a nap with you, my dear." Magnus replied.

Alec couldn't see him, but it was that moment when Maalik noticed he had arrived home, quietly fluttering over to where the couple was tangled together. Alec dreaded for a split second that the dragon would force them to move or something but instead he just landed on Alec's side, curling up in a way that the couch cushion supported him and that he could lay his tail over Magnus' hip.

Then, as Alec was beginning to relax, ignoring the slight head and body ache he still had from the patrol, a soothing feeling suddenly washed over him causing his eyes to become heavy.

"Magnus," his voice slurred a bit from how sleepy he suddenly felt. "Is that you?"

Magnus shook his head, Alec couldn't see it but the warlock watched as the dragon's horns began to glow faintly as the calming feeling flowed through his own body. It took only a few seconds for him to figure out just exactly what was happening.

"No," he said. "No, it's not me."

Alec in that moment didn't think too hard about the answer, just humming softly before falling asleep, fully relaxed.

He didn't hear Magnus whisper teasingly at the dragon, "There is no way you can deny liking him now, sweetpea."

A week later, Alec is left home with the dragon, the two of them spending a majority of the time that Magnus is gone with a client outside on the balcony.

As if the dragon knows Alec is about to ask him something, he looks over at the shadowhunter from where he is curled up on the balcony table.

Alec sighs, "Look, I know we don't always get a long and that we had a pretty rocky start, but I do know that you and I both love Magnus. A lot." He says, sitting up to really look at the dragon.

"Believe me this is kinda awkward asking you a question that you cant even answer." He pauses, taking a breath. "But, I want to ask Magnus to marry me. Well, I've wanted to for a while now, but I would like to know if you want to help me ask him?"

And Alec doesn't know if dragons are capable of doing it, but he swears that Maalik smiles at him with a nod.

In that moment they both come to a mutual understanding of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far.
> 
> Also, hows that for a cute ending, Alec and Maalik are friends now theres no denying it.
> 
> I was thinking about possibly making a little study of Magnus' recordings of Maaliks journey and how much they discover about him aling the way. Let me know what you think about that.
> 
> I'll see you all in the next one!
> 
> Feel free to communicate with me on twitter! (@ babyboymagnus)
> 
> Also please remember to safely train your dragon to not accidentally poison your boyfriend, its terrifying -Magnus


End file.
